


To the Friends of Narnia(and some enemies)

by cor_auri



Series: It's Narnia, y'all. [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: How Do I Tag, I hope it's good, I was reading angst, Not Beta Read, Now you have this, Oh My God, You Have Been Warned, enjoy you adorable little vultures, implied powers, kind of, no beta we die like men, the kids have been through so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cor_auri/pseuds/cor_auri
Summary: Remember the children. Remember the kings and queens.
Series: It's Narnia, y'all. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	To the Friends of Narnia(and some enemies)

To Lucy, who is Valiant. Who is brave and strong and bold. To the girl with a lion soul. Remember our Queen. Remember her, for now, she is too small. She is too young. She is too bold for this skin. Mourn her joy. Mourn the magic that dies inside her. To Queen Lucy the Valiant, as brave as a lioness. The girl who remembered Great Aslan most. Remember the girl who speaks to animals, to trees.

To Edmund, who is Just. To the silver-tongued king. To the boy who shrinks in winter, who pales at the sight of snow. Remember our King. Remember his atonement and his wisdom both. Remember he who feels too old with the weight of guilt. Mourn for his wisdom. Mourn the sadness in his eyes. To King Edmund, the Just, a traitor redeemed. To the boy who gags at Turkish Delight. Who finds himself missing the weight of a sword. Remember the boy who breathes frost and wise words.

To Eustace Clarence Stubb. To the dragon. Mourn him for the fire in the pit of his stomach. For the limbs that feel odd and small and weak. Mourn him for teeth, no longer dagger-sharp. mourn him for the loss of claws. Remember the beast he once was. Fire and fang and wings trapped inside a boy. Remember the powerful being, the monster which rests inside his soul.

To Queen Susan, the Gentle. Who is no longer Queen. Remember the girl who trades a crown and a title and a bow for nylons and lipstick. Remember the girl who forgot her home. The girl who lost everything. The girl who flirts with soldiers and speaks in pretty words, dripping with poison. Mourn the archer. Mourn her memory. Mourn her loss, or perhaps her escape. Mourn the girl who let go, who forgot her hurt and with it her joy. May our Queen find her way to Aslan's land. May she find her family once more.

To High King Peter, the Magnificent. To the King, reduced to a boy, bundled in raging anger. Remember his anguish. Remember his sorrow. Remember his pride and his protectiveness. Mourn for his homeland. His kingdom. Mourn for the boy who watches a sister slip away, who watches a brother cope, who watches a sister in the wrong skin. Mourn for his responsibilities long gone. For his too-young face. Remember a king who is not a king. to the boy who radiates power. The boy who is too strong

To Polly and to Digory. To Peter and to Susan and to Edmund and to Lucy. To Corin and to Cor and to Aravis. To the talking beasts. To Fledge and to King Frank and to Queen Helen. To Mr. Beaver and to Mrs. Beaver. To Caspian. To Eustace and to Jill. To Uncle Andrew. To Jadis, the White Witch. To Aslan. To Charn and to Narnia and to Telmar, and to Calormen. To rings and wardrobes and portraits and train crashes.

To the Chronicles of Narnia. May we never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I put frank and Helen in here. they're barely mentioned(like in the book) If you don't know, they're from The Magician's Nephew. They were the first king and queen of Narnia. Fledge is also from TMN. He's a winged horse and one of the first talking animals. Cor is just Shasta from The Horse and His Boy. This was probably bad because I'm tired. Also, does anyone else headcanon that Edmund can't stand Turkish Delight anymore? Which probably sucks because it was his favorite and how will he explain that to his parents? They probably still get it for him as a way to cheer him up, because the kids were probs mad depressed. Imagine his reaction. I'm rambling. Goodbye. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
